Harry Potter et la Pluie de Coton
by Tilicho
Summary: TOME 6 ! Début de l'été pour Harry, et pourtant il fait froid... Chapitre 6réponse aux reviews !
1. Sevré

Titre : Harry Potter et la Pluie de Coton.  
  
Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Hmmm... Rien à signaler... Si ! Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer non plus ! Je vous répondrai...:o)  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à moi, sans qui rien n`aurait été possible lol ! Non, sérieux, merci à Loloise, sans qui je n`aurais toujours pas lu le tome 5, et merci à J.K de l`avoir enfin écrit. (Oui, elle me lit pas, et alors ???) Et merci d`avance à Mathilde parce que je vais la gonfler pour lire cette fic et me faire des dessins :o)  
  
Et, bien entendu, merci à mes futurs reviewers et lecteurs ^^  
  
Résumé général : Des fantômes qui ne daignent se révéler aux yeux d`Harry, des larmes et des regrets Une nouvelle année s`amorce, plus terrible que jamais.(Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et non pas à moi...(Snif) Je gagne pas d`argent sur cette fic (Resnif.) et voilà Mais par contre, si elle veut me donner les personnages, aucun problème, et si elle veut me donner son argent Pas de problème non plus ^^ (Et vos dons seront les bienvenus ! Lol o))  


  


***  
  
Chapitre 1.  
Sevré.  


  
Miss Figgs reposa sa tasse de thé en soupirant. Harry détourna pudiquement le regard, n`ayant pas le courage de croiser celui de son interlocutrice.  
-Je comprends, Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage Mais tu as le droit de faire ton deuil, tu sais.  
Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
-Certainement pas. Il y a des choses, Miss Figgs, qui s`oublient Mais pas toutes.  
La vieille femme acquiesça d`un air pensif tandis qu`elle portait à nouveau sa tasse a ses lèvres.  
-Et cetteUmbridge, que devient-elle ?  
Harry haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur.  
-A vrai dire, ça m`est bien égal, cette vieille folle à tête de crapaud peut bien  
Miss Figgs eut un sourire indulgent.  
-Encore un peu de thé ?  
-Volontiers.  
Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent, puis Miss Figgs interrogea :  
-Tu souffres beaucoup, n`est-ce pas ?  
Harry hésita avant de répondre :  
-Oui C`est comme Si on m`avait amputé d`un membre Je vis, mais j`en suis a demi-conscient Je ressens le manque a chaque seconde... Je suis comme sevré. J`ai très mal. J`avais retrouvé un substitut de père, et, au moment même ou je commence à espérer, ou je pense enfin a vivre - A ses côtés, bien sûr - Il disparaît, a son tour. Un moment, après, j`avais encore cru que  
-Que tu pouvais le revoir, n`est ce pas ? Lui parler encore une fois, pour te donner le droit d`espérer qu`il reviendra un jour a la vie ?  
Harry acquiesça tristement.  
-J`avais pensé qu`au moins, à défaut d`autre chose, il aurait pu devenir un fantôme Mais non. J`ai été stupide  
Miss Figgs le considéra un moment avant d`assurer :  
-Ca n`a rien de stupide, Harry. Tu auras mal longtemps. Très longtemps Mais la douleur s`atténuera peu a peu. Tu te souviendras des bons moments que tu as passé avec lui, tu penseras à lui comme on pense à quelqu`un qui est parti en voyage Et pourtant, tu ne l`attendras plus. Et, un matin, tu te réveilleras, tu te sentiras plus fort, et ainsi, tu sauras que ton deuil est terminé.  
-Peut-être, soupira-t-il, peut-être.  
-Je te le promets.  
Il sourit et murmura :  
-Merci, Miss Figgs Il faut que je rentre chez moi, maintenant, sinon les Dursley vont encore me suspecter de vous avoir égorgé.  
La vieille femme eut un petit rire et fit :  
-Bonne soirée, Harry et Courage.  
Harry se retourna depuis le pas de la porte, adressa un signe amical à son interlocutrice, et sortit.  
Arabella Figgs se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil et marmonna d`une voix inquiète :  
-Pas de doute IL est bien revenu Pauvre Harry, le combat ne fait que commencer  
-Je vous dérange, Arabella ?  
Miss Figgs sursauta et se tourna précipitamment vers sa cheminée.  
-Oh, c`est vous, Albus Harry vient juste de s`en aller.  
Dumbledore soupira et baissa la tête.  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Mal, Albus, bien qu`il tente de le cacher. Il mettra très longtemps à faire son deuil  
-Oui, je sais Il fallait s`y attendre.  
-Et vous, quelles nouvelles ?  
-L`Ordre s`est considérablement agrandi, mais nos pertes humaines également Tous les curs pleurent à la pensée de Sirius.  
-Vous n`avez pas changé de Quartier Général, n`est-ce pas ?  
-Non Chaque pièce nous ramène à son souvenir Et Kreacher n`arrange pas les choses.  
-Alors Venez ici, Albus.  
Dumbledore leva son sourcil droit et murmura :  
-Pardon ?  
-Il y a de la place pour tous, et dans le cas contraire, nous pourrons utiliser un sortilège d`agrandissement. Je ne suis qu`une vieille femme qui vit seule dans une maison trop grande pour elle Je ne sors jamais de chez moi, le lieu ne pourra pas se trouver vide. Et nous pourrons tous veiller sur Harry.  
Le sorcier soupira à nouveau, visiblement indécis.  
-Je vais parler aux autres, Arabella. Je vous recontacterai.  
-Faites attention a vous.  
Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore la gratifia d`un clin d`il malicieux, avant de disparaître.  
  
*  
  
Harry avait trouvé le moyen de veiller plus tard encore que Dudley. Le soir, lorsqu`a trois heures du matin, son cousin partait se coucher, Harry lui lançait un vague « Bonne nuit » mécanique, avant de replonger son regard vers la cheminée des Dursley qui n`était toujours pas réparée. Même s`il savait, au fond de lui, qu`il n`y avait plus aucun espoir, il continuait à fixer ostensiblement l`âtre vide. Parfois, il sombrait dans un sommeil agité, il revoyait Sirius tomber, ses yeux noirs écarquillés de surprise. Il revoyait Bellatrix Lestrange rire à gorge déployée, il entendait son cri de victoire résonner dans sa tête  
-SIRIUS ! hurlait-il, SIRIUS !  
Et il se réveillait toujours en nage, allongé sur le tapis de son oncle et de sa tente, son visage brûlant contre le carrelage froid.  
Alors, sans qu`il n`y prenne garde, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues Il sanglotait de longues heures durant, dans une tristesse inconsolable.  
Il murmurait le nom de son parrain, implorant Il l`appelait, de toute sa volonté, il lui demandait d`être là, de venir à lui D`apparaître en un gros chien noir Il lui demandait de faire n`importe quoi, de lui donner un signe, de lui montrer qu`en quelque manière que ce soit, il subsistait toujours.  
Mais, n`obtenant jamais de réponse, il finissait toujours par monter se coucher, harassé de fatigue, la nausée au cur d`avoir trop pleuré.  
Dumbledore lui avait demande de s`entraîner dans le domaine de l`Occlumencie, tout comme Sirius en avait émis le vu peu de temps auparavant Aussi, tous les soirs, avant de plonger dans quelques heures d`un placebo de sommeil, Harry tentait de fermer son esprit aux attaques potentielles de Voldemort Mais il s`endormait toujours avant d`y être parvenu. Bien qu`il ne rêvasse plus par l`intermédiaire de son ennemi, Harry était bien conscient que le monde des songes était une porte ouverte aux invasions hostiles.  
Cette nuit là, lorsqu`il s`écroula sur son lit, Hedwige hulula d`un air outré. Le jeune sorcier se dégagea immédiatement, tandis que la chouette remettait ses plumes en ordre. Il détacha l`enveloppe qu`elle apportait.  
Les vacances avaient démarré depuis moins d`une semaine, mais les hiboux abondaient depuis qu`il était rentre à Privet Drive. Hélas, désormais, le courrier qu`il recevait lui importait peu. La seule personne avec qui il désirait réellement communiquer était partie pour toujours.  
Il soupira et ouvrit l`enveloppe. L`écriture de McGonagall apparut sur le parchemin.  
  
_Cher Mr Potter,_  
  
_Veuillez prendre note que le partage des biens de votre défunt parrain Sirius Gaius Phineas Black aura lieu le 7 juillet a 8 heures précises au 12, Grimmauld Place de Londres. Une escorte viendra vous chercher a votre domicile le matin même, a 6 heures._  
  
_Sincères Salutations,_  
  
_Minerva McGonagall._  
  
Harry repoussa le parchemin avec lassitude, tandis qu`un autre volatile se posait a cote de lui.  
  
_Harry,_  
  
_Tu as sûrement reçu la note du professeur McGonagall avant la mienne. Pour t`éviter un lever trop matinal, que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre la veille au soir ou même plus tôt ? Envoie moi rapidement un hibou_  
  
_Albus Dumbledore._  
  
_P.S : Comment te traitent les Dursley ?_  
  
Harry sourit. Il était heureux que Dumbledore ne lui ai pas demandé de nouvelles de son entraînement en Occlumencie. Il attrapa une plume et son encrier, et griffonna au dos du parchemin :  
  
_Merci pour votre hibou, je préfère vous rejoindre la veille, disons en début d`après midi, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Les Dursley ont choisi de m`ignorer, je m`en contente, mais heureusement que Miss Figgs n`est pas loin.  
_  
_A bientôt,_  
  
_Harry._   
  
Il n`avait même pas pris la peine de demander qui allait venir le chercher, ni où exactement on l`emmènerait.  
Il s`endormit finalement alors que l`aube s`amorçait par la fenêtre, terrassé par la fatigue.  
  


***  


  
Et voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre, publication en direct de l`Ile Maurice depuis clavier QWERTY ! N`hésitez pas a reviewer, je vous répondrai ! Donnez moi votre navis ! ^^   
En tout cas, ce tome 5 m`a fait pleurer en ayant la bonne idée de faire crever mon personnage préféré Niveau qualité du tome, il y a du bon et du mauvais J`ai été plutôt déçue par la relation Cho-Harry qui a été trop peu exploitée et un peu mièvre. Par contre, j`ai adore l`anarchie qui règne après le départ de Dumbledore, et également les passages sur l`Armée de Dumbledore J`ai aussi beaucoup aimé le truc de la prophétie, étant donne que ça rejoint un peu une de mes autres fics, Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Cristal.  
Ah oui, dernière chose Ca m`intéresserait de savoir qui vit en Lorraine (Nord Est de la France) parmi mes lecteurs J`ai été super étonnée de croiser à la remise des prix d`un concours une de mes lectrices (Oula, ça fait pompeux comme formule, ça) donc voilà voilà ! (Coucou Amélie ! lol)  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s : N`oubliez pas de reviewer, je crois qu`avant d`être auteur, on imagine difficilement le bonheur de celui qui écrit à lire tous vos petits mots  
P.p.s : Ah oui dernier truc, aussi J`adore les fanarts, lol, alors n`hésitez pas !  
  



	2. Le Couloir

Titre : Harry Potter et la Pluie de Coton.  
  
Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Hmmm... Rien à signaler... Si ! Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer non plus ! Je vous répondrai...:o)  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + Chapitre 1 de cette fiction.  
  
Remerciements : Merci à moi, sans qui rien n`aurait été possible lol ! Non, sérieux, merci à Loloise, sans qui je n`aurais toujours pas lu le tome 5, et merci à J.K de l`avoir enfin écrit. (Oui, elle me lit pas, et alors ???) Et merci d`avance à Mathilde parce que je vais la gonfler pour lire cette fic et me faire des dessins :o)  
Et, bien entendu, merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs ^^ (Je vous répondrai dès que je serai rentrée chez moi)  
  
Résumé général : Des fantômes qui ne daignent se révéler aux yeux d`Harry, des larmes et des regrets Une nouvelle année s`amorce, plus terrible que jamais.(Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et non pas à moi...(Snif) Je gagne pas d`argent sur cette fic (Resnif.) et voilà Mais par contre, si elle veut me donner les personnages, aucun problème, et si elle veut me donner son argent Pas de problème non plus ^^ (Et vos dons seront les bienvenus ! Lol o))  


  
  


***  


  


Chapitre 2.  
Le Couloir.  


  
  
Lorsqu`il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sembla à Harry qu`il venait à peine de s`endormir. Pourtant, en regardant par la fenêtre, il constata que le soleil atteignait le zénith et que Dudley se trouvait déjà en train de frapper Marc Evans qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour échapper aux coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.  
Harry détourna les yeux, dégoûté. Il s`habilla distraitement, encore un peu endormi et, lorsqu`il jeta à nouveau un coup d`il dans la rue, Marc avait réussi à s`arracher aux prises du jeune homme. Ce dernier gisait à terre, le regard dans le vague, apparemment complètement hébété.  
-Il a de la ressource, ce Marc souffla Harry médusé.  
Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l`atterrissage d`un hibou sur son lit. Il décrocha le parchemin ficelé a la patte du volatile et lut.  
  
_Cher Harry,_  
  
_Nous avons bien reçu votre message. Soyez prêt ce vendredi à treize heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos moldus, nous passerons inaperçus_  
  
_Affectueusement, _  
  
_Remus Lupin._  
  
Harry sourit, s`approcha de son calendrier mural et barra le jour du mercredi 4 juillet. Plus que deux jours avant de retrouver McGonagall, Dumbledore et les autres Il aurait à leur parler de bien des choses.  
Tournant son regard vers la cage d`Hedwige, il constata qu`elle était vide. Ces derniers temps plus que jamais, la chouette partait très souvent chasser, ne ramenant qu`après plusieurs heures un rongeur mort dans son bec. Plus d`une fois, Harry avait espéré que ce rongeur serait Queudver en personne  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et descendit rejoindre Pétunia qui cuisinait en fredonnant.  
-Bonjour.  
Elle ne releva pas les yeux de ses tomates, mais cessa de fredonner. D`une voix dure, elle interrogea :  
-Tu ne pouvais pas te lever un peu plus tôt ? Dudley est déjà debout, lui.  
_C`est ça,_ songea Harry, _debout en train de tabasser un gamin de onze ans_  
-Bon, tu as quelque chose a me demander ou tu viens me harceler pour le plaisir ?  
-Je Je dois partir vendredi, a treize heures.  
-Et alors ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
-Et alors rien, voilà, je vous tiens au courant, c`est tout ! On viendra me chercher ici, je ne sais pas exactement quand je rentrerai, sûrement le lendemain, dans l`après-midi.  
-EtOu vas-tu exactement ? interrogea Pétunia avec méfiance, de peur qu`il eut s`agit de quelque chose d`agréable pour Harry.  
Le jeune homme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
-A un partage de bien  
-D`un mort ?  
A nouveau, Harry soupira.  
-Evidemment d`un mort !  
Pétunia répugna un sourire en interrogeant :  
-Qui est mort ?  
-Mon parrain, grogna-t-il.  
Sa tante le considéra un moment, avant de marmonner :  
-Le criminel en fuite ? Enfin, plus vraiment en fuite apparemment, plutôt mort.  
-Exactement, rétorqua Harry entre ses dents, ce sont les _sorciers_ que vous avez vus à la gare qui viendront s`occuper de moi Je vais leur écrire une lettre.  
Pétunia pâlit.  
-Qu`est-ce queQu`est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?  
-Je crois que le contenu de mon courrier fait partie des choses que je ne suis pas forcé de vous révéler, rétorqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur.  
Et il monta les escaliers quatre a quatre, avant que Pétunia ne lui réponde.  
  
*  
  
La journée se passa lentement, Harry resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, malgré le soleil radieux, à ruminer de sombres pensées. En fin d`après-midi, la voix de Dudley retentit en bas des escaliers :  
-Eh ! Y`a la mère Figgs qui t`appelle !  
Harry soupira, se leva à regret et sortit. Il se retrouva devant la porte de Miss Figgs et, avant même qu`il n`ait frappé, la voix de la vieille femme l`invita à entrer.  
-Bonjour, Miss Figgs, mon abruti de cou Euh, Dudley m`a demande de venir vous voir.  
Miss Figgs hocha la tête en souriant.  
-Assieds-toi, Harry, assieds-toi. J`ai reçu la visite d`Albus Dumbledore, cet après-midi.  
Harry sursauta. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas rendu visite, a lui aussi ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, son interlocutrice expliqua.  
-Il avait très peu de temps devant lui, il n`a même pas bu son thé Mais il tenait à te rendre ceci.  
Elle lui tendit un objet long enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune sorcier.  
-Ouvre, ouvre !  
Il s`exécuta et trouva son Eclair de Feu, aussi beau que le jour où il l`avait reçu. Une petite note l`accompagnait.  
  
_Désole pour le retard, Harry, mais voilà le balai que le professeur Umbridge t`avait confisqué. Il était en piteux état, je l`ai un peu retapé, ce qui explique le temps que j`ai mis... Plus rien ne pourra empêcher Gryffondor de gagner ses matchs !_  
  
_A.Dumbledore_  
  
Harry sourit à nouveau et expliqua à Miss Figgs :  
-Ce balai Vous savez, c`était un cadeau de mon parrain, Sirius J`y tenais beaucoup, j`ai eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir  
-Eh bien voilà ces craintes sans fondement, désormais ! Dumbledore a fait du bon travail, n`est-ce pas ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Merci beaucoup, Miss Figgs.  
-Oh, ce n`est pas moi qu`il faut remercier, tu t`en doutes bien  
-Oui mais Merci quand même. C`est drôle, mais on s`attache très vite a ce genre de souvenirs  
  
*  
  
Harry passa sa soirée à promener distraitement ses doigts sur le manche du balai, en se souvenant du jour où il l`avait reçu Il se rappelait encore le visage catastrophé d`Hermione, l`expression envieuse de Ron La colère qui l`avait envahi lorsque McGonagall était venue saisir l`objet Cette période pendant laquelle il avait renié Hermione Et puis le soulagement et la joie, lorsque l`Eclair de Feu lui avait été rendu.  
C`avait été le premier cadeau de Sirius  
Combien de matchs avait-il gagnés, avec ce balai ? Combien de fois avait-il vaincu, lorsque tout le monde commençait à perdre espoir ? Combien de fois, encore, volerait-il dessus ?  
Il savait pertinemment que désormais, il aurait toujours une pensée pour son parrain, a chaque vol, a chaque match   
Il essuya avec sa manche une larme, puis laissa son regard errer dans les rues endormies de Privet Drive Dudley était probablement quelque part au coin d`une rue, avachi par terre avec ses amis, en train de boire de la bière et de fumer des choses qu`Harry préférait ne pas tenter d`identifier.  
Parfois, malgré tout, il se surprenait à envier son cousin Vivre une vie insignifiante, de fêtes, sans avoir à se soucier de rien, sans se réveiller chaque nuit en nage, sans être relié à n`importe quel mage noir Avoir des parents vivants, savoir d`où l`on vient, qui l`on est   
En se penchant un peu plus par la fenêtre, Harry pouvait presque voir l`endroit où pour la première fois, il avait aperçu Sirius sous la forme d`un gros chien noir Plus tard, il s`était cru pourchassé par le Sinistros, le Messager de la Mort.  
Sirius avait-il aperçu le Sinistros, lui ? Savait-il ce qui lui arriverait ? Etait-il venu aider son neveu, pleinement conscient de la proximité de la Mort ? Qu`avait-il ressenti lorsqu`il avait compris que Bellatrix Lestrange allait le tuer ? Avait-il eu peur ? Etait-il parti serein ?  
Et surtout Ou était-il parti ? On n`avait pas retrouvé son corps. Que savait-on, sinon qu`il était tombé ? Un temps, cette pensée avait été un réconfort pour Harry Il avait espéré, encore, que Sirius n`était pas mort, qu`il était simplement tombé ailleurs, et qu`il reviendrait. Mais plusieurs jours étaient passés, Sirius n`était pas revenu, et personne d`autre qu`Harry n`avait semble montrer ne serait-ce qu`un semblant d`espoir.   
Alors il avait cessé d`espérer, et s`était plongé dans un long deuil dont il ne voyait pas la fin Il avançait doucement dans ce deuil-la comme dans un couloir dont la sortie nous est cachée Il avançait, trébuchait, ivre de fatigue et de tristesse, se relevait toujours, désireux d`enfin en finir De s`écrouler, ou d`apercevoir la lumière qui lui indiquerait qu`il était guéri, guéri de son souvenir   
Dans l`attente d`un signe, dans l`attente d`un espoir Il marchait seul, dans ce long couloir trop sombre.   
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Tadam ! Toujours depuis l`Ile Maurice, fin de mon chapitre 2 ! J`ai hâte de m`attaquer au chapitre 3, puisqu`Harry partira au partage de biens de Sirius (Snif Sirius !) En tout cas, j`espère que ce que j`ai écrit vous a plu Sinon, faites-le moi savoir ! (Et si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir aussi o))  
Toujours a propos du tome 5, je sais pas pour vous, mais, perso, ça m`a fait un peu l`effet d`une fic quand je l`ai lu Je n`ai pas vraiment réalisé que je lisais le tome 5 Il y a certaines fics qui sont tout aussi bonnes que le tome 5, je trouve, autant niveau style, que niveau ambiance, ou niveau crédibilité. (Lisez tous les Portes de Alohomora ! o) lol)  
Et pis je veux qu`on me ressuscite mon Sirius -_-  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s : Je vais essayer d`écrire le troisième chapitre demain, mais je ne peux rien garantir, puisque je repars en France lundi a 3h du mat` (heure française)  
P.p.s : Ce chapitre a été écrit sur les sublimes accords de Radiohead, Hail to The Thief Ecoutez la 10 et la 1 ! Ce sont les plus belles (« 2+2=5 » et « I will »)  
  



	3. Vide

Titre : Harry Potter et la Pluie de Coton.  
  
Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Hmmm... Rien à signaler... Si ! Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer non plus ! Je vous répondrai...:o)  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + Chapitres 1 et 2 de cette fiction.  
  
Remerciements : Mathilde, Audrey... Et, bien entendu, merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs ^^ (Je vous répondrai bientôt) Et puis un gros bonjour aux élèves de Chopin à Nancy !!  
  
Résumé général : Des fantômes qui ne daignent se révéler aux yeux d`Harry, des larmes et des regrets Une nouvelle année s`amorce, plus terrible que jamais.(Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et non pas à moi...(Snif) Je gagne pas d`argent sur cette fic (Resnif.) et voilà Mais par contre, si elle veut me donner les personnages, aucun problème, et si elle veut me donner son argent Pas de problème non plus ^^ (Et vos dons seront les bienvenus ! Lol ;o))  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  


  
  
  


Chapitre 3  
Vide.  


  
Le vendredi matin arriva enfin. Harry se réveilla avec une boule dans la gorge, et les mains serrées autour de sa gorge. Il avait à la fois redouté et attendu ce jour... Désormais, il y était. Plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Sur son calendrier mural, le jour du 6 juillet était marqué d'une simple croix noire, qui signifiait suffisamment pour lui.  
Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son armoire, il constata qu'il était déjà dix heures. Pourtant, il était encore exténué...  
Dans la pièce d'à côté, Dudley (plutôt matinal, d'ailleurs) hurlait contre l'hydre à trois têtes qui venait de dévorer sa mitraillette dans Hémoglobine Sanctuary V. Pétunia passait l'aspirateur dans le salon à l'étage inférieur. Tout était comme d'habitude, et pourtant...  
Pourtant Sirius était mort. Pourtant Harry allait partager ses biens.  
Il secoua la tête, passa une main gelée sur son visage moite et s'habilla nonchalamment. Un jean, un tee-shirt. Un caleçon, des chaussettes. Comme d'habitude. Automatisme. Quotidien.  
Et pourtant Sirius était mort.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Pétunia lâcha son aspirateur et se mit à brailler :  
- _Toi_ ! Ca va, tu passes du bon temps avant de retourner dans ton école d'abrutis de magiciens ? Monsieur se lève à dix heures, bien entendu ! Vernon et moi avons eu la bonté de te recueillir, et voilà comment tu nous remercies !  
Elle continua à se plaindre et Harry tourna vers elle un regard comateux.  
- Nemo Omnibus Totalus Nada, marmonna-t-il.  
Pétunia se tourna vers lui, les yeux exhorbités :  
- Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit, tu le sais !  
- Je le sais. Mais le monde de la magie est débordé. Ils ne font plus attention. Je fais ce que je veux.  
Il ponctua cette affirmation d'un sourire inquiétant.  
Pétunia s'approcha de lui et s'écria avec un air mauvais et une haleine à l'ail :  
- C'EST UNE MENACE ???  
- Une information.  
La gifle était partie toute seule. Le gant de vaisselle heurta la joue d'Harry avec un claquement sec. Il ne bougea même pas.  
- Sors d'ici !  
Il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta avec des gestes mous. Les emportements futiles de sa tante ne l'impressionnaient plus.  
Il se retrouva dans la rue baignée de soleil. Dans sa tête, il pleuvait plutôt...  
Il s'assit sur le muret du jardin et plongea son regard dans le vide. Il se sentait creux, il adorait ça... C'était cette sensation qui le sauvait de sa douleur lorsqu'elle se faisait trop intense. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien...  
- Euh...Ca va ?  
Sa vue se fit plus nette. Marc Evans le dévisageait, l'oeil inquiet. C'était un garçon de 10 ou 11 ans, aux cheveux châtains un peu bouclés qui s'élevaient en une tignasse joyeuse sur sa tête. Son regard azur était un exemple parfait de ce que, d'après Harry, on nommait l'innocence. D'une voix bougonne, le jeune sorcier rétorqua :  
- Merveilleusement. Ca se voit, non ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ta mère t'a pas dit qu'il fallait pas parler au délinquant du pensionnat de St Brutus ?  
Marc baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et lâcha :  
- Nan. Maman elle dit que tout ça c'est pas vrai... D'après elle, c'est ton cousin qui n'est pas fréquentable.  
Harry sursauta et bondit au bas de son muret. Marc recula en se protègeant la figure.  
- Eh ! N'ai pas peur, c'est bon. Je ne te ferai rien de mal, j'ai juste été surpris. Personne ne m'a parlé de cette manière ici jusqu'à maintenant... A part Miss Figgs.  
- Maman elle demandait si tu voulais venir prendre un café à la maison, cet après midi après le repas...  
Harry fit non de la tête. A 13h, il serait parti...  
- Tu la remercieras, c'était gentil quand même.  
- Entendu ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai des trucs à faire... Bonne journée !  
Le jeune sorcier sourit et acquiesça.  
- Ciao, Marc, et merci...  
Le garçon partit en courant rejoindre sa maison. Dans le dos de son tee-shirt l'empreinte d'une chaussure de Dudley, couleur boue, était imprimée.  
  
Le déjeuner était plus détestable que jamais. En face d'Harry, Dudley qui n'avait toujours pas perdu un gramme, mordait dans sa pastèque à pleines dents, et du jus coulait le long de son bras pour venir goutter sur ses vêtements. C'en était écoeurant. Vernon avait les deux mains posées sur son ventre et fixait Pétunia en silence, dans un regard plein de sous entendus. Lui non plus n'avait pas maigri et on pouvait grandement le soupçonner de cacher ses réserves de vivres quelque part. Peut-être que lui aussi avait une lame de parquet un peu branlante..  
Harry ne mangeait pas.  
La voix de sa tante brisa le silence :  
- Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ?  
Il haussa les épaules et, après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge, annonça :  
- Dans cinq minutes. Je vais chercher ma valise.  
Il monta les escaliers et ne se retourna que pour voir Dudley attraper sa part de pastèque et la dévorer goulûment, sans faire attention aux supplications de sa mère.  
(Mon petit Dudlichounet, tu n'es pas raisonnable ! S'il te plaît, Duddy... Ecoute maman..)  
Enfin, on sonna à la porte. Une longue discussion avec Dumbledore en perspective. Repos intérieur...  
Harry alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face avec Severus Rogue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le professeur était vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un long tee-shirt noir assez ample.  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
- Bonjour Potter. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai dit au directeur que je ne serai pas long.  
- B... Bien, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.  
Il attrapa sa malle et se tournant vers les Dursley, marmonna :  
- Au revoir... Je reviendrai demain soir, je pense.  
Aucun des membres de la famille ne lui rendirent son salut, et il claqua la porte.  
Devant le pavillon des Dursleys, une voiture noire à la peinture écaillée était garée. Elle ressemblait pour deux gouttes d'eau à un corbillard.  
- Nous en avons pour une heure, annonça Rogue.  
Harry hôcha la tête et, avec un effort pour paraître détaché, interrogea :  
- Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est-il pas venu me chercher ?  
Le professeur lui jeta un regard de travers et marmonna :  
- Le célèbre Potter a besoin du directeur de Poudlard comme chauffeur personnel ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous contenter de ce qu'on vous propose. Dumbledore a autre chose à faire que de jouer au taxi.  
Harry serra les poings mais ne rétorqua rien. Il appuya sa tête contre son siège et ferma les yeux.  
  
Une main secoua son épaule et le força à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'image trouble de Grimmauld Place apparut devant lui. Il baissa les paupières et Severus Rogue le secoua à nouveau.  
- Potter ! Nous sommes arrivés. Dépêchez-vous. Et prenez votre valise, je l'ai sortie du coffre de la voiture.  
Harry obéit et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle lui semblait plus morbide que jamais, plus triste, plus glauque...  
La porte grinçait autant qu'avant, mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus que du vide. Quelqu'un avait emporté tous les objets.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans la salle à manger, là où l'Ordre du Phénix avait l'habitude de partager ses repas. Ses pas résonnaient dans les pièces désertes.  
Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, en face de celle de Sirius, posa sa tête entre ses bras, et se mit à sangloter. Son parrain ne viendrait plus jamais en face de lui, il ne se laisserait plus tomber sur sa chaise en bâillant...   
Son dos était parcouru de spasmes et des larmes acides coulaient sur ses joues. Il pleurait silencieusement, parce qu'il savait qu'à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre. Il y aurait toujours une place vide autour de la table. Il manquerait toujours un rire lorsque les jumeaux raconteraient la dernière plaisanterie à la mode... Plus personne n'implorerait Molly de laisser les plus jeunes veiller encore un peu.... Il n'y aurait plus de guitare les soirs, autour de la cheminée... On n'entendrait plus les histoires de Poudlard vingt ans auparavant... Il manquerait ce sourire encore et encore... Les mémoires s'abreuveraient de vide jusqu'à en mourir...  
Peut-être que parfois, on évoquerait le souvenir de Black, celui qui était tombé... Ou peut-être qu'il resterait tabou, écorchant trop les coeurs. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des photos... Peut-être qu'on pleurerait encore, tous ensemble, et qu'on se baignerait dans l'ivresse des larmes...  
Ou peut-être qu'on ne viendrait plus ici, parce qu'il manquerait quelque chose. Peut-être que tout était détruit. Peut-être que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix seraient tués. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus d'Ordre du Phénix. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour croire...  
Et Harry pleurait, il pleurait à en mourir, à déssécher tout son corps, à provoquer des raz-de-marée...  
Plus rien ne serait comme avant, il en était persuadé. La salle à manger était vide, trop vide, là où auparavant, il y avait eu tous ces chants, tous ces rires... Qui les aurait crus si fragiles à cette époque ? Peut-être que le cri de victoire de Bellatrix les avait fait exploser, comme la soprane avec le cristal...  
Il écrasa une larme sur sa joue, du bout de l'index. Il aurait aimé qu'à cet instant, Sirius lui envoie une grande claque dans le dos et éclate de rire, en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer... Il aurait aimé que son parrain empoigne sa guitare et lui chante les Beatles, qui auraient pris un goût de nouveauté à chaque accord...  
  
Il aurait voulu être tombé à sa place.  


  
  
  
  
  
*************************  


  
  
Voilà, fin de chapitre. Ca fait un bail que j'avais pas publié, je suis désolée... Pour expliquer le truc, j'ai d'abord eu des gros problèmes d'ordi qui m'ont vraiment fait très peur, deux fois de suite... Et puis je suis rentrée en internat le 1° septembre (comme Harry, la classe), à 2h de chez moi, d'où mon manque de temps pour écrire... Les vacances s'amorcent, donc un peu plus de temps pour moi, et la présence de ma meilleure amie à la maison (Neko-oh, lisez ses fics, elle en écrit une superbe sur le 6° tome, à ne pas manquer !) ce qui promet aux lecteurs de Quelle Heure est-il au Paradis ? (Fic écrite avec elle sous le pseudonyme de Spero Patronum) un ou plusieurs nouveaux chapitres !  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'espère que mon travail vous a plu malgré l'attente.  
  
Namarië !  
  
Tilicho  
  
P.s : Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant Kid A de Radiohead et OK Computer des mêmes... Sublime.


	4. Papa

Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Audrey (Croc) qui attend ça depuis longtemps, si je puis dire...;o)  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + Chapitres 1, 2 et 3 de cette fiction.  
  
Remerciements : Mathilde, Audrey (Mhia cette fois)... Et, bien entendu, merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs ^^ (Je vous répondrai bientôt)  
  
Résumé général : Des fantômes qui ne daignent se révéler aux yeux d`Harry, des larmes et des regrets Une nouvelle année s`amorce, plus terrible que jamais.(Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et non pas à moi...(Snif) Je gagne pas d`argent sur cette fic (Resnif.) et voilà Mais par contre, si elle veut me donner les personnages, aucun problème, et si elle veut me donner son argent Pas de problème non plus ^^ (Et vos dons seront les bienvenus ! Lol ;o))  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  


  
  
  


Chapitre 4  
...Papa.  


  
Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux... Une main se posa sur son épaule. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore.  
- Potter ?  
Le visage gras de Rogue se trouvait face au sien.  
- Potter ?  
Harry enfouit à nouveau sa figure entre ses bras.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous éprouvez le besoin de venir me voir dans mes moments de faiblesse ?  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Une vague de colère envahit le jeune sorcier. Cette même colère à laquelle le désespoir faisait souvent place depuis que Sirius était mort.  
- C'est ça votre plaisir ? C'est la souffrance des autres ? Foutez-moi la paix !  
Il sentit le maître des potions le soulever par sa tignasse épaisse. Il ne contesta même pas et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux du sorcier.  
- Maintenant ça suffit Potter !  
- Ca suffit quoi ?  
- Il vous faut faire le deuil. Plus vous attendrez, plus ce sera douloureux. Secouez-vous !  
Il tenait toujours fermement la chevelure noire. Harry tenta de s'esquiver mais le mouvement se termina dans un gémissement de douleur.  
- En quel honneur croyez-vous pouvoir me donner des leçons d'humanité ? Regardez-vous, un peu ! Votre éternel rival est tombé, vos névroses d'adolescent s'évaporent, maintenant, hein ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je ressens ?  
Les yeux noirs de Rogue bouillonnaient d'une rage froide inhabituelle.  
- Vous savez très bien que ce que vous dites est faux. Et même si c'était vrai, à quoi cela vous avance-t-il de passer vos journées à vous lamenter et à pleurer ?  
- C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu ?  
- Il est beau, le grand Potter dont les journaux font l'éloge ! Une éponge humaine, une serpillière. On en dit qu'il va sauver le monde, mais il ne parvient même pas à se sauver lui même !  
Harry planta ses ongles dans la main qui enserrait son crâne.  
- Enlevez votre main de là.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous avez très bien compris.  
Rogue s'éxecuta avec un geste violent. Il dévisagea quelques minutes le jeune sorcier, avant de lâcher :  
- Je crois que... Si vous ne réagissez pas très vite, vous allez encourir des choses bien plus graves que la déception de vos proches.  
  


*  


La pendule sonna six heures. Harry, assis en tailleurs sur une chaise de la cuisine, lisait un livre de Quidditch et attendait patiemment que ses spaghettis soient cuits. Rogue se trouvait dos à lui, et tous les deux évitaient soigneusement de se regarder ou de s'adresser la parole.  
La pluie ne tombait pas, et pourtant Harry avait l'impression d'entendre les gouttes frapper les tuiles du toit.  
Enfin, il lâcha :  
- Vous vouliez m'aider, c'est ça ?  
Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, consacra quelques secondes à la contemplation de la tapisserie, puis rétorqua :  
- Il est six heures et une minute, Potter.  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne bougea. Ils entendirent distinctement que quelqu'un rentrait, s'essuyait les pieds sur le paillasson et refermait la porte.  
Une minute plus tard, Remus Lupin pénétrait dans la pièce. Son visage se figea en une expression de stupeur en apercevant Harry. Puis il respira profondément et murmura :  
- Bonsoir Harry... Content de te voir.  
D'un signe de tête, il salua Rogue :  
- Severus...  
- Hm.  
Puis, Lupin s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge et proposa :  
- Harry... Je dois chercher du bois dehors pour le feu...Le temps s'est couvert, un orage se prépare et il risque de faire froid.  
- Un feu en plein été ? railla Rogue.  
Lupin ne répondit rien, et Harry le suivit sans se faire prier.  
- Severus, est-ce que tu pourrais surveiller les pâtes, s'il te plaît ?  
- Hm.  
Une fois la porte franchie, Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux et déclara :  
- Hum... Harry, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins pour te le dire...  
- Oui ?  
- Je...  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que... Ca ira pour toi ?  
A cet instant, une vague de reconnaissance envahie Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais pour une fois, ces larmes là étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas réellement la tristesse qui les avaient fait déborder.  
Avant même d'avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, il se jeta dans les bras de Lupin et éclata en sanglots.  
Ils restèrent là tous les deux, debout, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues rosies par le froid qui s'était installé pendant cet été étrange.  
- Harry... ? Je...  
Harry releva un visage mouillé de sanglots vers Remus.  
- Je sais que ça peut paraître... Pas très conventionnel comme promesse, mais je te jure que tant que tu auras besoin de moi, eh bien... Je serai là. Je ne pourrai jamais être un père, et je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme tel. Mais voilà, je suis là.  
Le jeune homme ne parvint même pas à articuler un merci. Il tomba à genoux, le gravier meurtrissant ses jambes frêles.  
- Relève-toi, Harry...  
- C'était... C'était ces paroles-là que j'aurais voulu l'entendre dire avant qu'il ne tombe... J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise qu'il faut se battre, être fort... Mais il me l'a jamais dit...  
- Tu n'as pas à être parfait. Qui es-tu pour que l'on exige de toi l'inexigeable ? Tu as le droit à l'erreur. On a déjà placé tant de choses en toi... Allez, viens.  
Avec des gestes doux, Remus l'aida à se relever.  
- Vous comprenez... Ca fait depuis ce jour-là que j'attends qu'on me dise ce que vous me dites...  
Le sorcier esquissa un sourire et, empilant deux bûches sur les bras d'Harry, fit simplement :  
- Porte-les dans le salon, s'il te plaît. On va faire un grand feu ce soir.  
  


*  


  
- Alors, Severus, t'as pas laissé crâmer les pâtes ? interrogea Lupin sur un ton enjoué.  
Rogue releva un oeil soupçonneux de son grimoire et désigna du bout du menton la casserole de spaghettis.  
- Vous en avez mis, du temps. Où est Potter ?  
- Il est monté dans chambre. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.  
- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui ? Pourquoi t'as besoin de jouer le père tendre et protecteur ? Vous êtes tous pareils...  
- S'il avait encore un père, on n'aurait pas à faire ça... Seulement voilà, il n'a pas eu de parents, il n'a pas reçu l'amour qui lui était dû.  
Rogue referma d'un geste sec son grimoire.  
- T'es pas son père, Lupin. On voit tous clairs derrière ton petit jeu de papa attentionné. Il n'est pas le fils que tu n'as jamais eu, c'est n'importe quoi, c'est bon pour les clichés des films moldus. Il y a autre chose, hein ?  
Remus se détourna et lâcha d'un ton moins calme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :  
- En quoi ça te regarde, tout ça ? J'ai rien fait de mal. T'as rien à me reprocher.  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, non ?  
- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas son père. Alors il n'y aucun mal.  
  


*  


  
- Harry, je peux rentrer ?  
- Ouais...  
Harry repoussa ses affaires de son lit afin de faire de la place à Lupin.  
- J'ai eu une discussion avec Severus...  
- Moi aussi, mais je crois que mes déductions risquent de vous choquer plus qu'autre chose.  
Le loup garou eut un sourire en coin.  
- Je crois que je peux deviner tout seul. Je viens te voir à propos de demain... Tu es censé rentrer avec moi, mais on pense que si tu veux, tu peux prolonger ton séjour ici.  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux on-ne-peut-plus ébourrifés et confessa :  
- Oui, en fait ça me plairait... Ici, je suis avec les gens qui me ressemblent. Mais en même temps, y'a tellement de souvenirs... C'est difficile de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Je crois que je me sens bien, et l'instant d'après, j'éclate en sanglots.  
- Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne te demande pas de prendre ta décision ce soir.  
Lupin détailla du regard la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre ouvert sur le traversin.  
- Oh... En vol avec les Canons de Chudley...  
- Oui, un cadeau de Ron.  
- J'étais un grand fan de Jeffman, quand j'avais ton âge. Quel attrapeur !  
Harry ne répondit rien.  
- Je n'ai même plus envie de jouer au Quidditch maintenant.  
- Ca ne changera pas grand chose... Enfin, c'est un grand gâchis pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, si je puis me permettre.  
- Ca m'a manqué l'année dernière, mais maintenant, ça ne m'intéresse plus.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?  
- J'voudrais apprendre à me battre contre les Forces du Mal. Mais pour de vrai. McGonagall a dit à Umbridge qu'elle m'aiderait l'année dernière...  
- Moi aussi je t'aiderai.  
Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur sa couette. En contemplant le plafond, il murmura :  
- C'est vrai que... Ca serait chouette. Je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvé, professeur...  
- ...Remus.  


  
  
  
  
  
*************************  


  
  
Et fin du chapitre ! Comme beaucoup l'ont sûrement remarqué, y'a quelque chose de nouveau qui s'installe, quelque chose que je veux écrire depuis longtemps, mais que je n'avais jamais mis dans une de mes fics jusqu'à maintenant ^^ Dur de faire venir les choses petit à petit, mais bon ! Y'aura ptet des chapitres qui ne seront plus tout à fait en G, alors ce sera signalé dans les avertissements au début du texte, donc faites bien attention ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, et je suis de plus en plus motivée pour écrire :o)  
  
See you soon !  
  
Tili  



	5. Occlumencie

Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Hmmm... Rien à signaler... Si ! Soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer non plus ! Je vous répondrai...:o)  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + Chapitres 1, 2, 3 et 4 de cette fiction.  
  
Remerciements : Mathilde, Audrey... Et, bien entendu, merci à mes reviewers et lecteurs ^^ (Je vous répondrai bientôt) Comme d'haaaaab, quoi !  
  
Résumé général : Des fantômes qui ne daignent se révéler aux yeux d`Harry, des larmes et des regrets Une nouvelle année s`amorce, plus terrible que jamais.(Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les résumés)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux cités dans cette fic (ou presque tous) appartiennent à l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling et non pas à moi...(Snif) Je gagne pas d`argent sur cette fic (Resnif.) et voilà Mais par contre, si elle veut me donner les personnages, aucun problème, et si elle veut me donner son argent Pas de problème non plus ^^ (Et vos dons seront les bienvenus ! Lol ;o))  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************  


  
  
  


Chapitre 5  
Occlumencie.  


  
L'orage faisait rage dehors. Les arbres du jardin ployaient dangereusement sous la force du vent. La pluie battait contre les vitres avec un crépitement de fin du monde. Et tout était noir. Harry se leva et ajouta une bûche dans la cheminée. La chaleur de l'âtre lui frappa le visage tandis que les braises répandaient une lueur orangée dans ses cheveux. Le tic-tac lourd de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce.  
Severus Rogue était plongé dans son éternel grimoire, Remus Lupin noircissait les pages d'un petit cahier, et Harry laissait son esprit s'égarer dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.  
- Il est huit heures, déclara Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Tonks devraient bientôt arriver.  
Cinq minutes passèrent avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrît. McGonagall pénétra dans le salon, suivie de Dumbledore. Ils adressèrent un sourire qui avait quelque chose de serein à Harry :  
- Bonsoir, Harry... fit Dumbledore.  
- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore...  
McGonagall se contenta d'un signe de tête :  
- Potter...  
Ils prirent place à table, et, pendant que Dumbledore enfournait des quantités de pâtes abracadabrantes, McGonagall déclara :  
- J'ai reçu un hibou de Weedson tout à l'heure. Le partage de biens se fera finalement à Londres. Il ne parvient pas à se déplacer, problèmes de santé...  
- Qui est Weedson ? interrogea Harry.  
- C'est le notaire. Il est très vieux... Mais vous en saurez beaucoup plus long demain.  
Elle échangea un petit sourire avec Dumbledore. Harry hocha simplement la tête. Remus releva les yeux de son cahier.  
- Nymphadora n'est pas là ?  
Ce fut l'instant que choisit la concernée pour faire irruption dans la pièce. D'un air fort mécontent, elle s'écria :  
- NON NON NON ! Tonks, mais tout sauf Nymphadora !  
- C'est joli Nymphadora, protesta Remus.  
- Oui, ben tu l'aimes pour moi ! Bref.  
Tonks repoussa en arrière ses longs cheveux argentés alternant boucles et raideur. Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'empoigna par les épaules et lui colla sur les joues deux bises sonores.  
- Bonjour, toi !  
Elle s'assit à table, se servit une large portion de pâtes et commença à manger tout en expliquant qu'elle revenait du chemin de traverse, et qu'elle avait encore fait des frais chez Mme Guipure.  
- Un arrivage de robes et de chapeaux assortis... Une merveille ! Ma carte de fidélité va arriver à saturation bientôt. Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir un prix spécial, ha !  
Elle enfourna encore un peu de pâtes d'un air décidé.  
- Je suis tombée sur quelques connaissances. Cette vieille pie de Linton a voulu me piquer la robe violette sur laquelle je louchais ! La dernière ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'en emparer quand même.  
- Nym... Tonks, reprocha Remus avec un petit sourire.  
- De toute façon ce n'était pas sa taille, avoua-t-elle à regret.  
  
*  
  
Dix heures sonnèrent sur la lourde horloge du salon.  
- Il serait temps de vous coucher, Potter, fit remarquer Rogue. Nous vous levons à 6h30 demain matin et...  
Il l'observa d'un oeil critique avant de terminer :  
- Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'avez pas pratiqué l'occlumencie depuis... L'_événement_ ?  
Harry, non sans un regard assassin, répondit à la négative.  
- J'en étais certain. Montez dans votre chambre, je vous rejoins.  
- Je vous accompagne ! s'exclama Remus.  
- Je préfèrerais que... protesta Rogue.  
- Non. Je voudrais voir comment ça se passe.  
Rogue soupira mais finit par acquiescer.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois sorciers étaient réunis dans la chambre d'Harry.  
- Très bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer, Potter. _Occlumens _!  
Harry se sentit soudain comateux. Il détestait ce sort, il détestait Rogue, il détestait l'Occlumencie, il...  
  
_Ouvre ton esprit... A quoi cela te sert-il de lutter ? Allez...  
  
_Oui... Pourquoi ne pas obéir à cette voix posée, calme, qui semblait vouloir l'aider ?  
  
_Révèle-moi ce que tu caches... De quoi as-tu peur ? Nous sommes entre nous, après tout...  
  
_Non. Si la voix était trompeuse, son possesseur restait tout de même Rogue. Il ne convenait pas de s'abaisser à se livrer à Rogue. Sûrement pas...  
  
_OUVRE TOI !  
  
_Les images commencèrent à défiler. Sirius qui tombait, le rire de Bellatrix. Le regard incrédule. Le rideau qui ondoyait calmement. Puis la conscience de la vérité. L'essai de communication. L'échec. Les soirées de larmes. Et puis la douceur de Remus. La lumière.  
Et puis...  
NON !   
Harry tomba à genoux et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait réussi à se détacher de l'esprit de Rogue. Mais celui-ci en avait déjà beaucoup trop vu à son goût. Il se releva et recula en titubant, le regard furieux.  
- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! s'écria-t-il.  
Rogue le dévisagea.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- VOUS... N'AVEZ... PAS... LE... DROIT ! haleta Harry.  
- Tenez-vous droit, Potter, et tâchez de mieux résister.  
- ...Que... ?  
- _OCCLUMENS !_  
Mais la léthargie s'interrompit rapidement. Remus était intervenu.  
- Je crois qu'Harry n'est pas en mesure de travailler plus que ça. Nous recommencerons demain, Severus.  
- Remus...  
- Bonne nuit maintenant, je dois parler à Harry. Merci.  
Rogue sortit, Remus referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Harry.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous empêché de recommencer ?  
- Tu n'aimes pas ça.  
- Ca m'est nécessaire.  
- C'est impudique.  
Harry ne rétorqua rien et sourit légèrement :  
- Merci. Ce n'est pas l'occlumencie qui me dérange, c'est plutôt Rogue...  
- Je comprends tout à fait. Tu voudrais que... ?  
- Que ?  
- Que je t'entraîne, à sa place ?  
Un large sourit fendit le visage d'Harry :  
- C'est vrai ? Vous accepteriez de... ?  
Remus hôcha la tête.  
- Bien sûr. Plus que tout autre, je souhaite ta réussite. Mais c'est bien beau de souhaiter sans y participer, sans t'aider... Tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul. Il y a des gens qui veulent que tu réussisses, qui croient en toi, tout en tolérant tes faiblesses, tes défauts. Sirius était de ces gens-là, et j'en suis aussi. Sirius est parti, et moi je suis là...  
Harry luttait encore contre ces larmes assassines qui décidaient si souvent de se loger dans ses yeux.  
- J'ai rien pour vous remercier, moi...  
Il l'étreignit et murmura, sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Remus :  
- J'ai rien que mon sourire, ce que m'ont donné mes parents, et mes deux bras trop maigres...  
Remus rit légèrement et répondit :  
- Mais je ne te demande même pas tout ça, Harry... Je ne te demande rien en contrepartie. Tu es là, et tu vis. C'est déjà tellement. Quand Lily et James sont partis, tout le monde a cherché en toi leur souvenir, une bribe d'eux... Mais nous, c'est toi qu'on a vu. Un petit être qui entrait dans la vie déjà si seul... Et on t'a aimé comme ça, parce que c'est toi et c'est tout.  
Voyant que le visage d'Harry pâlissait de fatigue, de douleur et de tristesse, Remus sortit de sa poche un chocogrenouille.  
- Tu te souviens ? C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai faites lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés... Enfin re-recontrés, mais ça, tu ne le savais pas encore.  
- Ca a du vous faire un drôle d'effet à l'époque... La première chose que vous avez vu de moi, c'était un évanouissement.  
- Et la première chose que tu as vu de moi, c'était un prof un peu miteux en train de dormir...  
Le jeune homme ne répliqua rien.  
- J'avais peur du sorcier en face duquelle j'allais me retrouver, en vérité. J'avais peur que la souffrance que tu avais éprouvée chez les moldus t'ait réduit à un jeune garçon craintif, capable de rien... J'avais peur que ta célébrité ne te monte à la tête. Je n'ai pas voulu me référer comme tous les autres à ce qu'avaient été tes parents, puisque tu ne les avais presque pas connu. Tu n'avais pas eu la chance de tous ces enfants équilibrés qui grandissent dans des familles tranquilles... Et pourtant tu t'en es sorti.  
- Je ne suis pas si pur que ce que vous paraissez tous croire... J'ai plein de haine à l'intérieur de moi, ce n'est pas la peine de m'idéaliser. Je n'ai rien d'un étudiant modèle...  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça et je ne le crois pas... Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais été du genre élève trop sage et tout ce que ça englobe... C'était mon paraître auprès de Dumbledore et des autres, mais rien que l'accueil de Peeves au château... Il aurait pu mettre n'importe qui sur la voie...  
- Je m'étais demandé pourquoi il vous traitait si différemment des autres profs...  
- Un autre soir, je te raconterai des histoires du temps où j'étais à Poudlard.  
Harry acquiesça.  
- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?  
- Il est tard... Tu as eu beaucoup de fatigue et d'émotion ce soir, il est temps de dormir...  
Harry se faufila sous ses couvertures.  
- Bonne nuit Harry, protège tes rêves...  
- Bonne nuit et merci.... Remus.  
  


  
***  


  
Fin de chapitre ! (Pourquoi je dis toujours la même chose, moi ?) Un petit cadeau pour la semaine, avant de repartir à l'internat.(Et après m'être lamentablement râtée aux Dicos d'Or.)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, je continue à installer ma ... Patience pour ceux qui ont compris et qui attendent plus explicite... Patience pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris et qui attendent également plus explicite ;o)  
Je suis vraiment très motivée, là. J'en ai même oublié de réviser mon DS de physique ;o) AU DIABLE LES SCIENCES ! ^^  
Longue vie aux lettres, niarf niarf.  
  
Take Care !  
  
Tili  
  
P.S : Ô, vous, âmes charitables, n'hésitez pas à lire la fic Quelle Heure Est-Il au Paradis ? de Neko-oh et moi même, publiée sous le pseudo Spero Patronum. Et puis je ne vous conseillerais pas les fics de Neko-Oh sinon elle va récupérer tous mes lecteurs, lol ! ;o)


	6. Alexiel Weedson

Auteur : Tilicho  
  
Votre adresse e-mail : tilicho_cola@hotmail.com  
  
Avertissements : Je tiens à dire que c'est la quatrième fois que j'écris ce chapitre ! L'informatique n'est pas le meilleur ami de l'homme. Et puis j'ai un mal de chien à convertir en HTML depuis les ordis du bahut et… bon, ça n'a rien à faire dans la partie avertissements ^^  N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je fais mes réponses ce w-e.  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 d`Harry Potter + Chapitres 1 à 5 de cette fiction…

  
Remerciements : Mes reviewers… Kaori Yuki pour ses 20 tomes d'Angel Sanctuary qui m'ont fait vibrer (pas pu m'empêcher d'y glisser un hommage…) Madame Yuki, tu fais des bons manga. Mathilde, Noémie, Audrey que je revois bientôt. Tipiak, Raziel, Castafiole parce que ce sont mes Ranafout préférées ^^ Et puis aussi Camille E (Little strawberry !) qui attend depuis longtemps que je lui prête mon Hp 5.  
  
Résumé général : L'été est arrivé, Harry s'apprête à faire son entrée en 6° année d'études à Poudlard. Plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il reçoit des nouvelles du monde des sorciers et part pour le 12, Square Grimmaurd afin d'assister au partage de biens de son parrain.  
  
Disclaimer : Argh, chuis obligée de le mettre ? Bon, Harry Potter et ses potes ne m'appartiennent pas. Son univers non plus. Je gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic… Mais si vous voulez m'en donner, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, on s'arrangera ensemble J  
  
  
  
*************************

Chapitre 6.

Alexiel Weedson

- Harry… ?

Harry se retourna dans ses couvertures et enfonça sa tête le plus profondément possible dans son oreiller. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de se lever. Tout sentiment de devoir ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre avait irrémédiablement disparu.

- Harry ? Il est 6h30…

Il se cala sur le dos en grognant, et il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage fatigué de Lupin était penché au-dessus du sien. Plus pâle que jamais, le loup-garou tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Nous allons au partage de biens de Sirius, ce matin… Tu n'avais pas oublié ? On t'attend en bas, d'accord ?

- Attendez… protesta Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui ?

- Et si… si Sirius n'était pas mort… Que dirait-il en revenant ? S'il voyait toutes ses affaires éparpillées entre nous ?

Remus baissa la tête, et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau son visage vers Harry, ce fut pour marmonner d'une voix lasse :

- Sirius n'avait pas de biens à proprement parler… Et il ne reviendra pas, Harry, je suis désolé.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix de Lupin trahissait son trouble : lui aussi espérait encore.

Ses pas faisaient craquer le parquet tout comme ceux de Sirius avant lui.

A sept heures trente tapantes, la deux chevaux crème brillamment conduite par Remus se garait du côté moldu du Chemin de Traverse.

Les badauds déjà de sortie à cette heure et les fêtards de retour de virées tardives virent donc en sortir dans l'ordre : McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Rogue, Remus et Harry qui paraissaient pourtant avoir voyagé en tout loisir.

Un clochard les salua d'une voix distraite en demandant une « p'tite pièce m'sieurs dames ».

Mais tout ce qu'il y gagna fut un regard dégoûté de Rogue qui entreprit immédiatement de tirer sur sa robe noire, afin de ne pas la salir.

Au pub du Chaudron Baveur, Tom, le barman, essuyait d'un air distrait un verre tout en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. Tonks, le visage radieux, alla lui coller deux bises sonores sur les joues :

- Tom ! Ca fait une éternité ! Encore à lire le journal… Pff.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle lui arracha la Gazette des mains, parcourut une colonne des yeux et s'écria :

- Comme c'est intéressant ! La nouvelle édition du Concours du Gala de Crabes à Feu le plus Réussi (CDGCAFPR pour les intimes) aura lieu demain, à Pré-Au-Lard ! Réservation conseillée !

Sous les regards interrogateurs des sorciers qui l'entouraient et les soupirs exaspérés de Rogue, elle rendit son journal à Tom en marmonnant d'une voix morne :

- Bon, d'accord, allons-y…

Arrivée dans l'arrière-cour, elle tapota machinalement les briques qui formaient le mur, et un instant plus tard, le Chemin de Traverse sorcier s'ouvrait à eux. Ils prirent la direction de Fleurry et Botts, mais Dumbledore bifurqua dans une ruelle minuscule juste à côté de l'échoppe. Il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de chêne ouvragée. Il frappa et entra sans cérémonies.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle d'attente, exigue mais néanmoins très confortable pour six personnes.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie grisâtre. (Etait-ce là sa couleur naturelle ou celle que lui avaient conféré les années ?). Quelques cadres, vides pour la plupart, étaient accrochés au mur. Des revues hors d'âge traînaient sur une table de merisier. La couverture de la plus récente affichait ces mots : « Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard ! Dossier spécial sur l'école des sorciers. »

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur un tableau en face de lui. Il représentait une jeune fille au regard noir fuyant, au visage pâle épuré et à l'attitude antipathique. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés dessinaient des arabesques d'ébènes sur sa chemise de nuit blanche. Autour de son cou brillait un pentagramme d'argent accroché à une chaîne du même métal. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement à y regarder de plus près, et c'était la seule chose qui la distinguait d'un personnage de toile moldue.

Harry se pencha vers Remus.

- Qui est-ce ?

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire.

- J'étais sûr que tu la remarquerais. Tu la trouves belle ?

- Pas… exactement. Elle est un peu étrange, non ?

- Oui… Elle s'appelle Alexiel Weedson, c'est l'unique descendante du notaire. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard… Elle a été très longtemps la petite amie de Sirius.

Harry, malgré son étonnement, ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Où était donc passée cette jeune femme aujourd'hui ? Et quand Sirius avait été accusé… comment avait-elle réagi ? Qui était-elle à Poudlard ? Faisait-elle partie des amis de ses parents ?

Comme si Remus lisait dans ses pensées, il chuchota :

- Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle était également la meilleure amie de Lily. Je crois qu'elle a contribué à faire comprendre à ta mère que nous n'étions pas simplement des abrutis orgueilleux comme elle le pensait... Quand elle a quitté Sirius, peu avant la… mort de tes parents, tout le monde a cru que c'était cela qui l'avait rendu fou de rage, et l'avait transformé en brute sanguinaire… Moi aussi j'ai cru ceci, dans le cas de Peter… Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était faux.

Il soupira, joignit ses mains pour s'étirer un peu la colonne vertébrale et murmura :

- Aujourd'hui, Alexiel vit en ermite. Elle est partie s'isoler juste après sa rupture avec Sirius. On ne l'a jamais revue… Je crois que le temps est venu qu'elle réapparaisse. La connaissant, je dirais qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Dans le tableau, Alexiel enroulait désormais nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, comme si elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

- Cette fille était réellement extraordinaire, Sirius était fasciné par elle. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, il osait à peine lui prendre la main tant elle l'impressionnait. Etrange, comme relation, et pourtant ils s'aimaient… Si tout le collège s'accordait pour dire que nous – j'entends par là les Maraudeurs – étions les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, nous savions très bien qu'elle nous devançait largement. Elle a obtenu la mention « optimal » à ses BUSE de Divination, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Potions. Pour le reste, elle a eu « Effort Exceptionnel ».

- Mais si elle n'avait aucun défaut, pourquoi ne parle-t-on d'elle nulle part ?

- Modère tes propos, Harry… Elle avait des défauts. Elle était surtout beaucoup trop associable. Une véritable teigne. Et je sais aussi qu'elle avait une aversion profonde pour le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La plupart du temps, elle séchait ses cours là…

- Et… Elle volait ?

- Non. Enfin, je veux dire, pas officiellement. Mais j'ai eu la chance un jour, de l'avoir vue sur un balai. C'était un soir au début de l'été… J'étais descendu au terrain de Quidditch voir si ton père était là, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Il sortait avec ta mère, de toute évidence. Je suis arrivé sur le terrain, et Alexiel volait, toute seule. Elle dégageait tellement de grâce, de fougue et de passion…Pff…

Remus passa la main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste qui aurait certainement rappelé James Potter à beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard.

- Incroyable, elle était, conclut-il.

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé la connaître.

- Je te l'ai dit, elle réapparaîtra bientôt, rappela Remus, en fait, je crois que…

Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce que croyait le sorcier car à cet instant, la porte de la minuscule salle d'attente s'ouvrit. Un homme sans âge se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient élégamment plaqués sur son crâne et les rides qui crevassaient son visage étaient si nombreuses qu'elles faisaient paraître ses yeux pour deux billes de verre d'un bleu délavé.

McGonagall et Tonks s'étaient mises debout dès qu'il était entré, droites comme des piquets. Weedson leur adressa un sourire, tandis que les quatre autres sorciers se levaient.

- Bonjour, messieurs dames, fit-il, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le bureau du notaire était une vaste salle aux murs recouverts de bibliothèques de bois sombre. Sur les étages étaient rangés des dossiers de toutes les couleurs, comme un classement d'arc en ciel. Dans le plafond ouvragé se devinaient des anneaux d'or qui servaient à ouvrir des trappes vers le niveau supérieur. Harry était sûr que cet endroit était également plein de paperasses…

Weedson fit apparaître d'un coup nonchalant de baguette magique six fauteuils recouverts de velours pourpre sur lesquels les sorciers prirent place.

Il sortit de sous son bureau un épais dossier vert bouteille, sur lequel étaient tracés en lettres noires les mots : « Famille Black, 12, Square Grimmaurd. » Dans ce classeur étaient rangés plusieurs autres dossiers de différentes couleurs, et de différentes épaisseurs également.

Le notaire opta pour une chemise de carton noire portant la mention « Sirius Gaius Phineas Black ». Sans plus de cérémonies, il tendit une enveloppe à Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous de nous lire cette lettre ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête et, avec des gestes lents, décacheta l'enveloppe. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce geste signifiait plus qu'il ne pouvait y paraître : il avait désormais bien réalisé que Sirius était mort et que plus rien ne pourrait le ramener à la vie.

Sur le parchemin se distinguaient deux paragraphes. Le premier semblait écrit impulsivement, d'une main adolescente encore un peu maladroite, à l'encre bleue. Dans le second, les lettres noires s'assemblaient en une écriture beaucoup plus mature, légèrement inclinée vers la droite, et un peu plus ordonnée.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quelles circonstances son parrain avait rédigé ces deux testaments. Etait-il pleinement conscient du risque qu'il courait ? Etait-ce une simple formalité ? Qu'avait-il ressenti ?

Il ne parvenait même pas à décoder les mots sur le papier, tant il se sentait mal. Son cerveau et son cœur ne parvenaient plus à faire la part des choses.

Devait-il vraiment lire et accepter le décès de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde ?

Il sentit la main de Remus s'approcher de son épaule, avant de se retirer.

- Mr Potter… murmura Weedson.

- …Oui.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et, sous les regards insistants des autres, démarra sa lecture.

***

 Fin de chapitre ! Ouf, c'était quand même la quatrième fois que je l'écrivais. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, apparition d'un nouveau personnage.. Je suis contente de la manière dont je l'ai introduite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand Harry la rencontrera. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment les mêmes idées et le même cheminement dans ma fic que Neko-Oh, ma meilleure amie, c'est rigolo ^^ 

By the way, je vous conseille d'ailleurs sa fic « Les Sangs Sorciers » qui est dans mes favoris…

Sinon, j'ai été surchargée de boulot depuis la sortie du tome 5 en français, mais il ne me reste plus que 10 pages… J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue par la traduction… Ce qui est au début de ma fic en anglais (Occlumencie, Umbridge) sera modifié au cours des chapitres qui suivent afin de permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas lu la version anglaise de tout comprendre à l'histoire…

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit…

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à me donner votre avis, et à faire parler de cette fic ! ^^ 

(A conseiller à tous ceux qui sont pas contents que notre amie Mme Rowling ait fait mourir Sirius, héhé…)

Ciao et à une prochaine !

Tilicho

P.S : Pour ceux qui lisent « Quelle Heure est-Il au Paradis ? » de Spero Patronum (Neko-oh et moi-même), je pense que un ou deux chapitres seront publiés pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël… Affaire à suivre !


	7. Merci à mes reviewers !

Merci à tous mes reviewers :o) Du fond du coeur !  


  
Nana : Oui, après une petite étude des symboles laissés par J.K Rowling, je me demande si je ne vais pas arranger ça ;o) Tiens, au passage, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans ta bio, t'es aussi une fervante admirateur d'Aragorn ? ^^ J'ai fait un site sur lui : viggomortensen.fr.st, si ça te branche ;o) Dans le bouquin, l'est génial aussi... Z'auraient du prendre Viggo Mortensen pour jouer Sirius !  
  
Elfe : Rah, il est terrible ce tome 5 :o) Encore plus terrible que les rumeurs, d'ailleurs ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'ai déjà mes petites idées, le temps de faire le point dans ma tête et de l'écrire, et ce sera bon ;o).  
  
Vert : Merciii ! Pour les prénoms de Sirius, je les ai inventés, à part Phineas qui est le nom de son arrière arrière grand père... (Phineas Nigellus, le directeur de Poudlard très impopulaire ;o))  
  
Patmol le héros disparu : (Snif... Disparu, voui.) Haha, eh oui, j'avais prévenu dans le résumé de ma fic, ceci est un tome 6 ^.^ Bon ben tant pis :-p Pour les fantômes, si j'ai bien compris, c'est une question de choix... Par exemple, Nick est devenu fantôme par peur de la mort...  
  
Olivia : Merci ^^ Pour Harry-Cho, en vérité, ça éloigne un peu Cho d'Harry, c'est pas mal, ça laisse la place à des filles peut-être plus en dehors du commun... Et puis, Harry est encore très naïf sur les choses de l'amour, c'était peut-être un passage obligé :o)  
  
Olivier : Au début, je pensais en effet qu'il n'était pas mort, mais les réactions des autres montrent qu'eux le croient... Mais après tout, on peut toujours espérer :o) Bellatrix est quand même une abrutie -_- Si y a une précieuse indication, en tout cas, moi aussi je l'ai loupée... ^^ (Bah oui, j'ai à peine 4 ans d'ingliche)... Perso, j'ai pas pleuré direct quand Sirius est tombé, mais plutôt après, avec les réactions d'Harry. Pour ce qui est de Cho, personnellement, non, jamais fait de conneries avec les filles... Peut-être parce que je suis une fille, d'ailleurs ;o) (Longue vie à Fred et Georges !)  
  
Nana : Eh non, désolée, je tarde pour le chapitre 3, pas mal de trucs à faire et beaucoup de fatigue puisque je suis de retour de l'Ile Maurice dans ma douce France, lol ! (Ooooh, pays de mon enfaaaaanceuuuh) Pour ce qui est du tome 5, oui, les rumeurs ont du jouer aussi...  
  
The super phoenix : Moi aussi j'attends ce qui va se passer :-/ lol ! Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements :o) Il faut que je m' y mette et de là, ça partira tout seul !  
  
Math (une otre) : :o) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je crois que je devrais bloquer l'accès aux reviews quand on voit l'état de mes chevilles depuis que j'écris des fics, mdr ;o) Si tu aimes les bonnes fics, en tout cas, je te conseille Neko-Chan, Silver-Draco-Lucius (qui a posté une review juste après toi), Fred & Georges et Alohomora ! (Ils sont dans mes auteurs favoris, je crois ;o)) Hedwig., Nenuf et Anya sont géniales aussi :o) Et Belphégor... Enfin, y'en a plein ! (Oula, mais je fais de la pub, moi ! ^^)  
  
Silver-Draco-Lucius : :o) Je crois que tu es un des rares à avoir remarqué l'évolution de l'écriture, ouf ! ^^ Je te retourne les compliments par rapport à TA fic qui est un véritable chef d'oeuvre :o) Héhé... A deux, ça va donner une écriture explosive. ^^  
  
Maanga2 : Hello Naomi ^^Merci bicou !  
  
Angelina Johnson4 : Ouais, ce serait cool que notre pitit Sirius revienne... *soupirs* Y'a pas mal de théories qui circulent en fait, à propos de tas de trucs... En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plue ^^  
  
Neko-Chan : Merci beaucoup mon baka Neko préféré ^^ Je ne te dirais pas ce que je pense de ta fic à toi, lol ;o) Sérieusement, tu as un grand avenir devant toi, j'en suis certaine :o) Et puis tu n'as pas que des dons artistiques, tu as surtout une présence et une humanité irremplaçables...  
  
Nana3 : :Euh j't'ai répondu deux fois parce que tu m'as reviewée deux fois ^^Enfin je crois. Pour Remus et Sirius dans le nouveau film, moi j'attends de voir... La bande annonce est assez prometteuse, mais Sirius et Remus font trop , je trouve...  
  
Angelina Johnson4 : Contente de savoir qu'on va suivre ma fic ! :-D Pour ce qui est de Ghosts, oui, je vais me remettre à l'écriture un de ces quatre, mais je dois d'abord finir un chapitre du Pouvoir du Cristal, les lecteurs attendent depuis un sacré bail...  
  
Shadox : Merci ! ^^Voui voui, la suite arrive, don't worry...;o)  
  
Titou Moony :-p : Pour l'instant, l'intrigue n'est pas dévoilée, mais je pense que ça va en surprendre... On a besoin de lenteur au début, pour refléter ce que ressent Harry...  
  
Crys : Hello Crys ! Contente que tu aies lu :-) Le concours auquel je fais allusion s'appelle La Fureur d'Ecrire, mais c'est uniquement dans ma région...  
  
Crys : Encore toi ! ^^ Merciiiii ! Les nouveaux chapitres de cette fic arrivent assez rapidement en général, donc ta demande sera bientôt contentée...  
  
Neko-Oh : Gwanesque ? C'est sympa comme formule ^^ Sukiyaneeeen Bakawaii !  
  
Aulili : Contente que tu aies apprécié ^^ C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à concevoir le fait que Sirius ne réapparaîtra peut-être pas... C'est affreux quand même !  
  
Shadox : Merciii ! Haha, je dois être un peu sadique, mais ça me flatte vachement quand on me dit que j'ai fait pleurer...  
  
Titou Moony :-p : Que dire sinon merci beaucoup ? ^^  
  
Oceane la malicieuse : Je sais pas si ça va s'améliorer tout de suite entre Rogue et Harry... Ils ont qand même un peu de quoi s'en vouloir ;o)  
  
The super phoenix : Thank you ^^  
  
Oceane la Malicieuse : Voir réponse plus haut en ce qui concerne Rogue et Harry, lol ;o)  
  
Silver-Draco-Lucius : I don't know what I could answer... Just thank you, not just for the review, but for everything.  
  
Patmol le héros disparu : On espère, vi...  
  
Nana3 : Le comme d'hab a fait sensiblement augmenter le volume de mes chevilles...  
  
Oceane la Malicieuse : Ouais, c'est une idée... Il faut aussi que j'augmente la longueur de mes chapitres, mais l'ennui c'est que ça me donnerait plus de risques de me décourager en cours de route...  
  
Obal : Ben de temps en temps, fanfiction n'affiche pas mon chapitre quand il est uploadé :-/ C'est assez chiant, en fait.  
  
Nek-Oh : Tu es effrayante quand tu m'envoies des reviews :o) Tu le sais ça, au moins ? Et pis moi aussi j'aime les pâtes. D'abord.  
  
Dark Queen Balkis : Euh...merci.  
  
Hermichocos : Naon je crois que c'est ma première review de ta part ^^Merci en tout cas :o)  
  
Silver-Draco-Lucius : Tu as le don de me rassurer :-) Rien de plus à dire...Thanx.  
  
Izabel : Waow ! ^^ Merciii ! En plus ta review est arrivée peu de temps après que j'ai uploadé mon chapitre, je ne m'y attendais pas et ça m'a fait monstrueusement plaisir.  
  
Mimiladiqueee : Merci beaucoup :o) Et bonne lecture pour la suite...  
  
Oceane la Malicieuse : J'espère aussi qu'elle arrivera bientôt, cette suite...  
  
Silver-Draco-Lucius : Thank you very much... I was so happy to listen to your voice yesterday evening :o)  
  
Winkelglasse : Salut ! Différence de caractère ? Ah euh... ah bon ? Oo. Nouvelle Calédonie... Y'en a qui ont de la chance :o)


End file.
